Unexpected is the best kind of truth
by Zeyho
Summary: Tori isn't the happy and prude girl everyone sees as,she's much more Jade-ish around him,but she hasn't seen him in years. So one day,he shows up at her school and tries to get the heart of the cold and twisted Jade West. But he's more twisted and mysterious than all of them and Jade likes a good mystery once in a while...
1. Chapter 1

"JADE!"

...

"JADE! GOSH,COME ON!"

...

The brown haired girl had it. Jade had been ignoring her ever since Sikowits made her and Beck kiss again in a scene. She knew Jade and Beck broke up some weeks ago but Jade's jelousy is annoying sometimes.

"Come on,Jade! You know it was just Sikowits and his crazy mind!"

"I don't care Tori. STOP bugging me NOW!"

That did it. Tori grabbed Jade's hand and dragged her in the janitor's where they usually talked.

"Look,if I were to tell you that I don't like Beck because I already like someone else would you please talk to me?"

Jade eyed her strangely _'Now that got my interest'_  
>"Keep talking Vega..."<p>

Tori took a deep breath _'Ok Tori just tell her his name and that's that...'_

"Ok,so three years ago I had a boyfriend named Demien but he moved after one year. He called me yesterday and told me he will attend this school from now on..."  
>"AND,you expect ME to believe that? Come on,Vega,you know me better than that."<p>

She growled annoyed and began to yell  
>"IF I SHOW YOU A PICTURE OF HIM WILL YOU FUCKING BELIEVE ME?"<p>

She clapped her hand over her mouth. _'Did I really just say...? Damn,I'm screwed'_

Jade's eyes widen in disbelieve '_Miss-I-never-do-something-bad Tori just cursed?'_  
>"Ok Vega,if you show me a picture of him I'll believe you."<p>

"Thank you!"

She reached in her pocket for her phone and opened a secret folder full of picture of a young Tori and a boy _'Gosh,Jade'll never let me live it after I show her.'_ She saw a picture that looked decent enough and turned the phone toward Jade.

Jade scanned the picture head to toe about ten times before she could register what was in front of her. A,probably around 14 at that time,with curly dark brown hair,hazel eyes,a damn charming smile and shirtless teen was leaning again a door wich she recognize as Tori's bedroom door. She couldn't believe it _'No way this is Tori's ex... This has to be a trick..'_

_"Vega,NO way in hell this is YOUR ex."_

"He-!"

Her phone rang cutting her off. She looked at the screen and smile before answearing. A low,huscky voice could be heard on the other side. She felt shivers down her spine.

"Hey there stranger,missed me so much that you couldn't help answearing?"

She rolled her eyes and gave Jade a 'please-shut-up' look

"Not funny,and cut calling me 'stranger'. What's up?"

"I'm looking at a locker with 'make it shine' on it,do you know who's locker is?"

She almost dropped the phone. Tori pushed Jade out of the way and hurried out to see a pair of silver eyes looking at her. The boy smirked when he saw her. She ran and jumped in his arms,keeping a deadly grip around his neck.

"Hey stranger,who's it going?"

He smiled in her neck as he sense her shiver.

"I missed you..."

He laughed and kissed her forehead  
>"Same here stranger,but don't expect me to give up the nickname any time soon"<p>

She got away from his hug and punch him in his chest playfully. She really did missed looking in those two deep holes full of mystery and love. She laughed and hugged him again smiling in his chest,she could stay like this a day and don't complain but someone had to ruin this moment.

"VEGA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

She growled again as she turned around,making sure that his arms were still locked around her waist,as she faced the angry goth.

"Sorry Jade,but this idiot scared the hell out of me..."

"TORI! Don't speak like that!"

She looked at him as he was playing innocent

"Look who's talking mister I-don't-know-how-to-make-a-sentance-withouth-cursing..."

"At least I have the bad boy look not the princess look..."

She rolled her eyes "Oh,eat it... You know me better than that."

Jade watched the two as they began to have a friendly argue. She looked at Tori who was looking happier than ever. She then eyed the guy in front of her,he clearly resembled the boy in the picture but time was very good with him. But even so... "Ahem! I'm still here."

Tori blushed "Sorry Jade,um... This is the one I told you about. Demien,this is my frenemy Jade."

Demien looked shocked "Frenemy? The little Stranger was a enemy? I must've gone crazy... Demien Vangola,it's a pleasure."

"Jade West,stay out of my bussiness."

He smirked "My,my... The little kitty was claws but I have to warn you,I have sharp teeth." He had a wide smile on his face and his very unusually sharp wolf-like teeth would be clearly seen.

Jade was taken aback _'He's teeth look like wolf teeth,he's kinda h... NO,NO WAY. He looks creepy and that look sent shivers down my spine...But he's the first one to ever stand up to me...'_

Tori couldn't held her smile. It was the first time she ever saw Jade so schocked. _'Is seems Demien's already making an impression... Wait,is Jade... Jade West blushing?!'_ Tori laughed so hard at the worried expresion on Demien's face,times like this request a joke...

"What's wrong,you two? Too caugh up in love with each other to even talk?"

Demien took a step back from Tori,next to Jade. Both looked angry "VEGA,WHAT THE HELL?!" they both yelled. Their eyes went wide as they turned to face each other,not quite decided if they should yell or walk away in embarressment.

They sighed and Tori laughed even harder "Now deny that you two are soul mates."

They glared at her but Jade stole a look at him. It was fair to say that his glare made her back away from him. She focused back on Tori and though of the perfect insult,but she didn't want to show just how mean she was when a someone she didn't know was here... Her eyes widen in her mind,Jade West didn't want to be mean..? Putting that thought aside her anger began to rise a little

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HER\HIM?! NOT IN THE BLOODY\FUCKING HELL!"

With that Tori was on the floor laughing her ass off at her two friends. Jade and Demien were staring at eachother,ignoring Tori's outburst and the other 4 people that were looking at them concerned. Jade could never though that Tori knew such an interesting person _'He's surely has the looks and the charm,he's got style...'_

Unknown to her,she started smirking at the teen wich cause him to smile,once again showing off his sharp teeth and charm,her smirk quickly turning into a real smal smile.

Tori stoped laughing when she saw Jade smirking and Demien smiling,for once she saw Jade,JADE WEST,smiling. _'I knew Demien would do the trick,I never would have guessed it would be so fast.' _

"Ok,loverbirds... Shows over so snap out of it..."

Just as suddent as it came the two turned their heads to Tori and the other 4 people. Much to Tori's delight Jade took a stance similar to Demien's. '_Narrowed eyes,crossed arms,one feet in front of the other,same look of determination and need of love... Those two will become friends faster than Trina could annoy someone...'_

Jade sighed "Ok Vega,you should introduce him to the others..."

Tori nodded "Guys,this is Demien. Demien those are Andre,Beck,Cat and Robbie."

He smiled. _'Gosh,that smile... Stop Jade,this is TORI'S ex you're thinking about for crying out loud!'_

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Tori talks about you all the time..."

"I do not!"

He smirked "Oh,really? What about that time when you partically forced to stay on phone with you and you talked about everything and everyone,in details I might add,that happened that week?"

Tori narrowed her eyes at him,giving the same glare he gave her,then started laughing. "Shut the fuck up,I haven't heard from you in damn years so what did you want me to do when you called out of nowhere?"

"Don't know... Ask me the adress?" he anweared smirking as she blushed redder than Cat's hair.

Jade smirked "I didn't think Tori had it in her... You keep surprising me Vega. And you..." she pocked Demien in the arm "... I don't know what you did to Vega but you have my respect."

He smiled warmly "It is a pleasure to have you respect,my lady..."

"Don't think to much of it. If you want me to consider you anywhere around an equal you need to do much more."

They both smirked "Why Jade,didn't I told you not to play with sharp things?"

"I'll take my chances **Wolfy**."

His eyes widen but before he could reply the bell rang and Jade made her way to her class togheter with Beck,Andre,Robbie and Cat.

"Don't mind Jade,she's always trying to hurt you emotionally."

"Ain't what troubles me Tor,what troubles me is that she's hot and mah type..."

Tori smirked "I know you'll make her fall for you in less than a month. But be careful,ok? You've been hurt before and..."

"Tor,it's ok. I'm ok and I'm old enough to know that I'm ten times,or more,dangerous than Jade and we both know I can be very convinsing and manipulative when I want."

He kissed her cheek as he exit the school. He got inside his red and black Mustang. _'Might aswell go for a coffee before I pick Tori up from school... I wonder if Dessertet Caffe still exists...'_ he though as he drove off the school parking.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sikowitz began his lesson Jade couldn't help but wonder what did that boy _'Demien' hides under that mask of his. 'He looks good enough to do much better than Vega,his smile is sweat enough to get him into a big company or something and he seems smart enough to play people around anytime...'_ she sighed as her tough fly toward the teen once again.

Sikowitz began to explain something about improvements when the door burst wide open. The hole class went quite as they looked at the dark brown haired guy. He was dressed casually in a red and black plaid rolled up shirt,teared skinny black jeans with red-black converse and fingerless black gloves. "Here's the acting class?"

"Yes,and you must be the new student...Vangola? I'm your acting teacher and you can call me Sikowitz."

He saluted "Please to meet ya' old man,Demien Vangola at your mercy."

At that moment Sikowitz studied the class to look for someone that could show him around other than Tori. His eyes fixed on Jade who wasn't paying attention. He smirked "JADE!"

She amlost jumped out of the chair "WHAT!"

"Pleased to see that you honor us with your attention. Now you shall show the newbie around and you are responsable for his mistakes."

"Why me? Can't Tori do it?" she pleaded. She didn't even bother to look at the new student.

He groaned "Come on Jade,ya' hate meh that much?"

Jade turned paler than usual and turned around. In front of her,at only a few inches away from her face,stod the protagonist of her daydream smirking in full glory. "Missed me,Jadey?"

She smirked back "You'd wish I did. Guess I'm stuck with you for the time being." Now that she saw who was the newbie she didn't mind spending time with him. They stod there smirking at each other for another good couple of minutes until Sikowitz got an idea.

"Well if you two know each other why not put the newbie to test. Jade,Demien get on stage!"

They obliged "Now,Jade you must be your usual self and Demien what you have to do is ask Jade on a date. But I warn you,no one ever passed this."

Jade smiled _'Gosh,this is the fourth time he tries this... Poor guy,I'm gonna crush him...'_

He smirked "No one til' now..."

"Now... GO!"

Jade quickly turned to Demien "And you are supposed to talk to me? Please,I prefer to jump in front of a bus."

"But Jade,why would you want to take away such a talented and unique beauty from the world." he replied as he took a step closer to the girl.

"Heard it,lived it,crushed it... That replica was used so many times that I lost count..."

"Well then,how about you try something new instead of things that you lost count of? Us having dinner in the park under the stars at,lets say,8 o'clock?"

Jade couldn't reply. What was she supposed to say? He played her and turned her against her own... From the corner of her eyes Jade could see Tori clapping and laughing along with the rest of the class.

"And CUT! You actually made Jade speachless... That is a first,congradulation..."

He smiled as he bowes "Merci,professeur fou..."

Sikowitz and most of the students looked at him like he was some sort of alien but Tori began to laugh even harder "Tori,care to explain to us why are you laughing so hard?"

She manage to stop after a while "Demien is cajun so half of what he says is in french,it's a death give-away that he is mocking someone or that he is mad."

"Well,thanks Tori... Now what does what he said means?"

"Thank you,crazy teacher..." said Demien as he took a sit into the chair next to Tori and smirk.

"Ooook... Now that we saw what our little newbie can do you're free to do whatever you want but don't touch my coconuts!" he said as he got out through the window.

The moment Sikowitz got out Demien burst out laughing at Jade,who was still shocked. "God...You...should've...seen...ya' face! Priceless!"

Beck got on stage next to his girlfriend with the intention of asking her if she's ok but not long after he set foot on stage she joined Demien.

"Jade,you ok...?"

"Gosh,I can't believe you got me so easily! No one had the guts to even talk to me like that."

He smirked "I'm not anyone Cher,I'm the craziest man alive and probably the only one that would take on a grizzly withouth even thinking about it first..."

"That I'll believe. What I can't believe is how Vega got her hand on such a crazy guy!"

"HEY! I can be crazy if I want to!"

Both Demien and Jade laughed "I'll believe it when I see it Tor\Vega..."

They groaned "Stop it!"

"Fuck! I'm serious Jade\Dem!"

"Oh,shit\merde!"

Jade turned her head to him "Merde?"

"Now that we stopped talking in unison,merde means shit in french..."

Jade smirked "Does anyone else here knows french?"

They replied in unison "No"

"Not even you Tori?"

"It's similar to spanish but no,I don't know french..."

She smirked "Good,can you lern me french?"

He grinned "I can learn you how to swear in french anytime. I can even learn you some sweat sex phrases..."

"I think you have a deal,pretty boy."

He smiled "Pretty boy? I'm honored..."

"Don't sweat it... Still have a long way to climb if you want to be my 'friend' " she said as she smacked his chest in a friendly way. "Now since I haven't got my coffe I'm gonna excuse myself and leave."

Demien turned "De Dessertet Caffe?"

Jade stopped death in her track and turned to the boy "You actually know that place?"

He nodded "Yes,I used to go there everyday before I moved. De best coffe I ever tasted in this city..." he smirked "Do the queen mind if I join her?"

"Hmm..." she though _'Now that I think about it my car is at home since I came with Beck... Oh fine!'_ she sighed "You got a car?"

"Depends on what you call a car but yes,I have... And ya'll love it."

"Then what are you waiting for?" she said as she opened the door. Demien smiled and went after her after he kissed Tori on the check.  
>Jade was in shock on the inside,a boy she meet just today actually knows about the most awesome and cozy caffe in L.A that no one ever heard of because it's at the end of a scary street in a very evil neighbourhood. She opened the front doors of the school and made her way in front of the parking slots and waited for Demien.<p>

"Chirst,Jade! What the fuck are you,some kind of meta-human that has super speed?" he said as he sprinted toward her

"Not my fault you're slow... Now which junk is your car?"

He smirked as he pulled out his keys and clicked a button. A moment later the lights from a crimson Corvette began to flash. Jade's eyes were about to blow.

"That 1969 Corvette is yours?! Dude,this car cost a fortune!"

He laughed "It's a little somthing my dad bought me before he died... Truth be told,I just had to buy a new engine and play a little with the way this babe rolls..."

"And by a little you mean...? It's save to drive it,right?" she got in and melted into the surprinsingly soft,red leather that seemed to complete the black leather that covered everything except from the very unusual gear shifter. Jade stared at him for five good minutes noticing that alongside that,the car had no ignition key and a board computer that looked as a latest model. "I know a lot about cars,but never have I seen a car with such a gear shifter and no igniton..."

"That's my thanks. After I got it the interios was utterly junk so I got everything out and built it from nothing. The lack of a ignition is thanks to the fact that the A.I board computer from a friend's company."

"And the gear?"

"That's actually for something else... The car is automatically changing gears as the speed drops or increases. Short,don't touch it cuz' bad things happen... Oh,and hold on tight."

She didn't have time to respond as the car flight from the parking slot in front of the caffe before she could even grip the chair.

"DO YA' WANNA FUCKIN' KILL MEH?!"

"Ya're from south?"

"No,smart-ass... Ah'm fakin' mah accent... Ok,I hate that accent but yeah,I am."

"You're full of surprises. And yeah,it's really annoying but it's a killer move in the bedroom."

She laughed "Don't have to tell me that,one word in that accent and Beck becomes a little pupil at my command. It's fucking annoying!"

"How come?"

"Don't get me wrong,it turns him on but I'd like to see him more dominant not a fucking puppy..."

"I hear ya',I hate it when the partner is a scared cat and don't fight back,or at least be more demanding and bitchy..."

"It's just so boring!" they yelled in unison for the countless time this day before they burst out laughing.

"Ok,this has to stop because Beck already looks at you like prey and Tori shots me death glares. By the way,Tori? Really?"

"Yeah,yeah I know... But she's a good girl and something else in bed,her way of being innocent is an amazing turn on..."

"Figures she's a prude..." by the time they finished their talk they already bought coffe and made their way back in the car.

Jade looked at Demien as he took devored that poor coffe in ten seconds and an unusual feeling rised in her. She felt her other self starting to get turn on by the way the simple boy licked his lips and moaned at the taste of the coffe _'God,not now of all times...'_ she began to take deep breaths as she tried to calm herself but fail.

"Jade? You ok there,Cher?"

_'Damn,stop speaking in French idiot!' _ she cursed the boy more in her mind as she nodded slowly looking in his eyes. She could tell that her self-control was about to disappeare. She leaned to the boy that began to feel confused but that vanished the moment she felt Jade's lips on his.

Jade's eyes widen and she pulled away and stare "Dem,I-I'm so sorry... I don't know what happended... Gosh."

"N-No,it's ok... It's my fault too,I'm sorry. Let's just forget it,ok?"

She didn't trusted her voice as she just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the cracking bed could easily wake up the whole house if there where other people in it. But even if there were the dark haired beauty wouldn't give a damn at the moment - she was in her house,in her room,on her bed under the same guy that made her feel like some stupid girly-girl from movies. She didn't know if it was the drinks she had or the way he bite her lower lip but whatever it was,it seemed to pull her on the edge. She was soo getting him for making her sound like that,she never made those sounds so loud and dirty when she was with someone else. She was about to yell at him but the feeling of his teeth going up her neck make her moan in delight.

"Fuck! Don't stop..."

He smirked as he bit her collarbone "Couldn't stop even if I wanted to,love. Your moans are way to sweat..."

"Ah hate ya'..."

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe it will become true in your next life."

She glared at him but she can't seem to be able to hold it for more than a mere second as his hands began to explore her back "Ah don't care if ya're hot and charmin',once we're done ah'll kick ya' ass..."

He smiled "Riiight..." He bit hard on the hem of her t-shirt as he began to sowly pulled the black piece of clothing off her body,stopping when her bra came into view. His smirk became wider as he teased her,kissing and bitting everywhere but where she wanted him to.

"Stop teasin'!" she groaned as she pulled him up into a rough and deep kiss. Her hands roaming his back as she made sure to dig her nails deep as he gently pulled her lower lip between his teeth. She moaned "Ah said s-stop teasin',damnit!"

He smiled as he let his teeth move over her Adam's apple. He felt her shiver under him. "Beg me..."

"Fuck ya'! Jade West isn't gonna beg,not even..." his teeth sink into her collarbone "Oh,shit! A-ah ain't b-beggin'!" 

"You sure?" he blew into her ear "If you don't... I'm going to stop..."

Her eyes widen _'H-He's joking,he's to nice to just leave me like this...'_ she looked at him,he was smirking evily at her. He leaned down to lick the valley between her breats causing her to moan once again.

"Well? What's it gonna be Jadelyn?"

Her lips began to tremble as she dragged him into her and whisper in his ear

**"Please,Demien..."**

Her eyes widen in shock as she woke up from her dream. She was sweating like crazy and she could feel her face heating up. She jumped out of bed into the bathroom and turn on the shower. She quickly got undressed and got in. She let out a quite moan before she clapped her hand over her mouth and her face heated up once again _'I just had a... with Dem... What in the world is wrong with me?!'_

Exicetement,confusion and need rushed in her head at once. She dismissed the thoughts as she got out the shower to get ready for school. '_School... He will be there...'_ She groaned_ 'Perfect,just damn fucking perfect!'_ she thought as arrived in the kitchen where her mother was pouring her a cup of coffe.  
>"Good morning,Jade. You slept well?"<p>

"Mornin' mom. Nah,not s' good..."

"Why's that,Jadelyn?"

She shiver as she recalls him calling her full name in the dream. "Ah just had a... wierd dream..."

"Wierd as is nightmare or as in sexy?"

She turned red "MOTHER! Screw it... wierd as in sexy..." she said knowing she couldn't win.

"Well,who is the person that made your accent slip like this? Cleraly,it's not Beck..."

"It's... A guy that just got in,Tori's ex..."

"Ooo,and what's his name?"

"Demien,Demien Vangola... He's cajun."

"Oh,my! Those are very handsome. Is he single?"

"Yes but no,you can't go after him." she said as she glared at the amused older woman. "What?"

"You're so cute when you get jelouse. You two kissed,didn't you?"

Her jaw hit the floor "H-How d-did y-y-you k-know?!"

"It's obious to someone who knows you well,Jadelyn. You have this spark in your eyes even since you came home yesterday,like you first had when you and Beck got togheter but more,I don't know... more pasional."

She sighed "Mom,I'm with Beck and Tori still has feeling for him! I can't do this to them,I'm already acting as a bitch toward Tori..."

Her mother smiled as she hugged her confused daughter "It'll be okay... You can't help who you love,Jade. And it's not a mistake falling for this boy..."

"Thank you,mom. I'm off now,see you later."

Her mother just smiled as her daughter got out.

Jade was on auto mode as she drived to school. She locked her car and made her way toward the school _'I just have to ignore him and nothing will happen...'_ as she pushed the doors open she bumped into someone "HEY! Watch it,idiot!"

"Oh,sorry Jade... Didn't see you..."

Her eyes widen,in front of her was the object of her torment. He was wearing a red and black fedora,a black leather jacket over a red V-neck T-shirt,black leather jeans and red converse. She licked her lips as she took in his appearance "It's ok Dem,nothing happened and I tought you were someone else..."

He smirked "Who else would bump into it and not run?"

She laughed "Guess you're right. Um..." she looked around,people were already staring at them "Can we,um,talk somewhere more private? I need to talk to you about...you know,yesterday?"

Dem's amused face turned into a more serious one as he scanned the hall. He could see why Jade was nervous,everyone was watching them and whispering about them. He looked around again before his death glare stopped on a poor guy that was leaning agains the soda machine and was calling Jade a demon and a bitch. He growled at him,his eyes full of hatred and anger "If you want to live to see another day never say that again or I'm gonna murder you and make a soda machine out od you!" The poor boy ran for his life scared of death screaming 'i'm sorry'. Demien sighed "Anyone else has something to say about me or Jade?" in second everyone was out of sight and he could focuse back on Jade "Sorry,so... The janitor's?"

She looked at him shocked "Yeah... But what was that about?"

"Nothing that should concern you. Now come on..." he said as he grabbed her hand and drag her inside. He closed the door and turned to Jade "Now,what did you want to talk about?"

"Um,the kiss from yesterday... Where does it put us now?"

"Look Jade,I don't want things to be wierd between us or anything... And you're with Beck and Tori's my ex and your friend..."

"I know,I know! But we can't just say let's forget about it because it will make everything awkward."

"Jade,let's just say it was...I don't know,let's just say the coffe had something in it and that's why we you know..."

"Yeah,coffe... That's what happened..."

The two teens didn't know that Beck,Andre,Cat,Tori and Robbie had gone out looking for them.

"Guys,I think I can hear them. They're in the janitor's." said Andre

Beck had it,Jade had been acting strange since Demien got here and jelousy was rising it him. He sprinted to the door and as he was about to open it Jade's and Dem's voices could be hear.

"Yeah,that's exactly the lamest excuse we could make. Dem,we have to get over the fact that it happen because,I don't know... We were talking about sex and those things and the mood was off and that's why it happen."

"So we should just say that we kissed because the talk made us horny? Really?"

"Ok... bad idea..."

The gang was utterly shocked. Tori couldn't believe that Jade could do something like that to Beck,Cat and Robbie were shocked because they talked about sex,Andre was amased that someone,other than Beck would like Jade and Beck was just angry,Jade had cheated on him with Demien,he couldn't believe it.

"So,we tell them?"

"NO! Gosh no,Beck will hate me and Tori will,I don't know,kill me?! And I'm with Beck,I'm so stupid."

"Ok,Tori wouldn't kill you because we're long over and burried in the backyard. And you aren't stupid,it's normal for a human to have needs. Plus,from what Tori told me you and Beck fight a lot so there's a lot of tension."

"It's not an excuse for cheating." she sighed "But I have to tell him... If he hates me and breaks up with me I can't say anything about it since it's my fault... I'm sorry Dem,I didn't want to get you in trouble with someone."

"Ain't ya' fault,ya're just t' damn sexy..."

Beck could hear Jade laughing,something he,as her boyfriend,had never heard before. Sure he heard her laugh a little when someone was hurt but it was a forced laugh and this was her real laugh. He couldn't help but think that maybe this guy was better for Jade than he was.

"Demien! 's not de time t' flirt!"

"Then why are ya' usin' yo' accent Cher? Wanna seduce little ol' innocent meh?"

"Ya're as innocent as de killer from The Scrissoring..."

"Look who's talkin'!" he smiles as Jade threw him a death glare.

"Fuck you!" they yelled as they got out of the closet. Jade glared at him for mocking her while Demien smirks

"Ah hate ya' Dem..."

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe it will become true in your next life."

Jade's eyes went wide and her face heated up the countless time this morning. Demien gave her a confusion and concern look but she smiles at him and he did the same.

"Ahem..."

The two teens turned they heats forward,their eyes went wide with fear. Jade was parying that they didn't heared their talk and Demien could feel himself going paller than the beauty next to him at the though of seeing her sad because of him. He recalls that Tori told him she was pretty broken the last time they broke up and silently he was praying that a miracle would produce and get them both out of this mess.


End file.
